


Sleep safe in your warm arms

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Unlove You Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Literal Sleeping Together, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sleep, Sleepiness, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Crowley has waited 6,000 years to be able to spend time with his angel without fear, without their respective sides interfering. Now that he can finally just be with his angel, its the one comfort he wants. Except he keeps falling asleep.





	Sleep safe in your warm arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Unlove You Prompt "Always wondered what this'd be like." Prompts from [un-love-you](https://un-love-you.livejournal.com/) on livejournal.

Crowley wasn't necessarily a creature of habit. There were just certain comforts that he liked to cling to. Sleeping was definitely one of those. True, as a demon he didn't need sleep. But Crowley liked to sleep. The comfort of changing into a pair of warm pyjamas and crawling under the covers, burrowing into the pillows and just letting time pass on by was pleasant. It was why he'd taken that century-long nap back during the 19th Century. Of course, things had been different then. He and Aziraphale, while they did have their arrangement (and Aziraphale had promised to handle all and any tasks assigned to Crowley while he slept), they hadn't been as close as they were now.  
  
After practically living together for the last eleven years, the idea of leaving Aziraphale alone for that long felt wrong. No matter how tired Crowley felt, being away from Aziraphale, especially after having almost lost him forever, well Crowley needed a different form of comfort. Except that following the apoca-not, Crowley was feeling exhausted. He’d only held together his flaming Bentley by sheer force of will and stopped time. Every time he went to spend time with Aziraphale, he’d end up falling asleep. They’d usually be at the bookshop, Aziraphale would busy himself around the bookshop or sit down to read and inevitably Crowley would wake up several hours later, covered with a blanket and a hot cup of coffee waiting for him on the nearest table. Aziraphale was never far away, but Crowley still felt bad that he'd fallen asleep.  
  
The next time they hung out, Crowley did everything in his power to stay awake. At some point, Aziraphale sat down to read next to him. The thing about Aziraphale, or at least one of the things that Crowley loved about him, was how warm he was. He'd always been warm, even from that first moment they'd stood next to each other atop the garden wall. Crowley had longed to be closer to that warmth. Now he was able to be as close as he liked. He wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's warm middle and rested his head on his shoulder. This move, however wonderfully warm for Crowley's cold-blooded nature, did not stop Crowley from falling asleep. He'd been successful in his endeavor to stay awake when Aziraphale had been across the room, cataloguing his books. Now though, with his head pillowed on Aziraphale's shoulder, it was so easy to close his eyes and let himself be lulled into slumber.  
  
When Crowley woke later, he was no longer in the bookshop. He was in bed. His bed, to be exact. He'd been changed into his pyjamas and tucked into his blankets. On the nightstand was a cup of hot coffee. Crowley shoved his face into his pillow and screamed.  
  
"Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, from the other room.  
  
Crowley grumbled into the pillow. Behind him, Aziraphale walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Darling," he said.  
  
Crowley groaned but rolled onto his side to face his angel.  
  
Aziraphale looked at him, concern in his hazel eyes. "Everything alright, my love?"  
  
"No."  
  
Aziraphale leaned forward and brushed some hair away from Crowley's forehead and cupped his cheek. "What's wrong, my dear?"  
  
Crowley frowned. "I keep falling asleep."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Well… Yeah! We're meant to be spending time together!"  
  
"And we have been."  
  
Crowley's frown deepened. He sat up and ran his hands through his messy hair, causing Aziraphale's hand to fall away.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" he asked.  
  
"Three days."  
  
"Days?!"  
  
Crowley closed his eyes and growled internally at himself. How could he sleep for days when his angel was right there? He was a selfish bastard of a demon who didn't deserve the love the angel gave him when he couldn't even stay awake long enough to enjoy his company.  
  
Aziraphale's hand returned to Crowley's cheek. "Crowley, darling, you clearly need sleep. It has been a trying eleven years."  
  
His thumb brushed gently against Crowley's skin and his hand felt warm. Crowley sighed. Aziraphale was right. He knew he was right. But still. He’d wait six thousand years to be with his angel, finally, without fear. All he wanted was to spend time with him. Crowley took a breath he didn’t need.  
  
"It has, hasn't it?" he agreed, letting the last eleven years finally hit him. Everything they had done to try to stop the apocalypse really sinking in.  
  
Aziraphale nodded. "Yes, it has." He made sure Crowley was looking at him before he spoke again. "And if you need to sleep, for a few hours or a few days, it's okay. I will still be right here."  
  
Crowley smiled and placed his hand over Aziraphale's, leaning into his touch. "Is that why you brought me home and tucked me in?"  
  
"Yes. I've only gone to the bookshop for a few hours before coming home to check on you."  
  
Crowley placed a kiss against Aziraphale's palm. "You're too good for me, angel."  
  
Aziraphale smiled and leaned forward to kiss the tip of Crowley's nose. Crowley scrunched his nose in faux protest, but his smile betrayed his true feelings.  
  
"I worried about leaving you for another century. Now that it's just the two of us, I don't want to leave you alone," Crowley confessed.  
  
"Oh darling, you aren't leaving me alone. I'll always be right here. And I'll always wake you up for something important."  
  
"You can wake me for unimportant things, too."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Crowley scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's round middle and leaned his head on his shoulder. Aziraphale put his arms around Crowley's shoulders and held him close.  
  
"How are my plants?" Crowley asked after they'd been sat together for a few minutes.  
  
"Oh, they're fine. Very well behaved and beautiful."  
  
"You've been nice to them, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, dear. You can yell at them later."  
  
Crowley chuckled.  
  
"I was getting ready to join you when I heard you screaming."  
  
"I'm sorry, angel."  
  
"It's alright, dear."  
  
They sat together holding each other. Because they could, because they wanted to, because they needed to.  
  
"Angel, your tea is getting cold," Crowley said, a while later.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Crowley sat up and looked at his angel.  
  
"Go get your tea and your book. I'll be okay."  
  
Aziraphale smiled and leaned in to give Crowley a chaste kiss before heading back out to the kitchen. Crowley laid back down and curled into the blankets once more. When Aziraphale returned, he had his angel wing mug in one hand and a book in the other. He set both down on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed from Crowley and with a snap, changed into his own set of pyjamas. He pulled back the covers and moved the pillow so he could sit down with his back against it and the headboard. Once he was situated, he looked at Crowley.  
  
"Come here," he said, and pat his lap.  
  
Crowley moved over without protest to rest his head on his angel's lap. Warm fingers carded through his hair as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Would you like me to read to you?" Aziraphale asked.  
  
"Please."  
  
Aziraphale picked up his book with his other hand and opened it. Crowley curled closer to Aziraphale and all his warmth. His angel's hand never left his head, fingers carding through red strands as Aziraphale read. His voice was warm to Crowley's ears, like a warm balm, soothing all of Crowley's cold edges, inside and out.  
  
When Crowley woke up later, Aziraphale was curled up asleep next to him. Crowley had only rarely seen Aziraphale sleep. Mostly on the rare nights when they'd been taking care of Warlock and the young boy had worn them both out with his youthful shenanigans. There'd been one night when they'd met late at night in the gardener's cottage where they'd meant to have a couple of drinks and compare notes. But not even one drink in and poor Aziraphale was starting to dose off, so Crowley had shooed him off to bed, leaving only once he was sure the angel had actually gone to bed.  
  
Another night, Warlock had woken up from a bad dream and demanded that Nanny take him to see Brother Francis right now or else. Crowley had led the little (not really) Hellspawn to the gardener's cottage and left the boy in the little kitchen while he'd woken Aziraphale and made sure he was Brother Francis ready when he faced Warlock.  
  
But Crowley had never before shared a bed with Aziraphale. Had never even allowed himself to imagine such a thing. But now it was real. Aziraphale asleep next to him, his warm arms wrapped around Crowley. His breath was warm against Crowley's cheek. Crowley smiled and snuggled in closer, tucking his head against Aziraphale's chin. He kept his arms wrapped tight around Aziraphale's soft, round, and warm middle. One of Aziraphale's hands came up to rest on Crowley's head, holding him close.  
  
"Always wondered what this'd be like," Crowley whispered.  
  
Aziraphale hummed in agreement. Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale's chest as the angel's fingers carded into his hair again. Wrapped up in each other's arms, they fell asleep again. Content to be together. Sleeping besides his angel was the best comfort Crowley could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> The last bit, with them snuggling in bed together was inspired by [this lovely artwork](https://khiroptera.tumblr.com/post/187223729490/aziraphale-may-not-sleep-much-but-hes-a) by tumblr user [khiroptera](https://khiroptera.tumblr.com). Its currently my phone screen because I adore it so much and its so soft and when I started writing this fic, I knew I needed to include it. Please be sure to give the artist and artwork some love too.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
